The Return of Chaos
by Hotarubi Yasuragi
Summary: My first saga for fanfiction.net and the world at large. The arrival of Sailor Earth and return of Chaos to the universe cause a number of new and interesting situations.
1. The Awakening

"Click, click, click." Galaxia calmly walked down an empty hallway of the Crystal Palace. The walls were made of beautiful white marble and the ceiling was of glass. Clear crystals formed fixtures for lights that hadn't been turned on for hundreds of years. Spider webs were found everywhere, and dust had collected on everything. Galaxia sighed as she entered the throne room where four beautiful crystal thrones were lined up together at one end of the room.

"This place needs some cleaning up," said Galaxia as she waved her hands around. The cobwebs and dust disappeared, and the place seemed to sparkle beautifully. "That's more like it." She continued down another hallway only to be intercepted by a little brown dog.

"What do you want?" growled the little dog.

"I need to see the princess," answered Galaxia. "Please Fido. I need to awaken the princess."

"Which princess are you awakening?" asked the little dog fiercely.

"Princess Katherine of Earth," responded Galaxia calmly. She smiled and knelt down next to the little dog. "Please Fido. I'm back to normal you know. Sailor Moon sent Chaos far away from here."

"You may proceed, but I'm going with you," said Fido.

"You are faithful just as your name suggests," Galaxia said as she scratched the little dog's chin. "Now, where's her room?" Fido yipped and led Galaxia down a couple of hallways to a room.

"She's still asleep, but I guess she won't be after today," said Fido.

"She'll be awake and ready to destroy Chaos. I have to have her do it because Chaos already knows how to take over my body. If Sailor Earth went after him, Chaos would not know what to do. Besides, she so much more powerful than me, especially if she has the Crystal Sword of Hope." Galaxia slowly entered the room and saw a young woman asleep on a large white bed. This young woman was Princess Katherine, or Sailor Earth.

She looked very different from Galaxia in many ways. Katherine had black hair, while Galaxia had golden blond hair. Katherine's eyes were blue; Galaxia's were red-brown. Galaxia preferred gold jewelry, but Katherine liked silver better. Galaxia's skin was much darker compared to Katherine's.

Galaxia knelt next to the bed and held Katherine's delicate hand. Flashbacks flowed into Galaxia's mind:

__

"I'll help you Galaxia," said Katherine to Galaxia as the two faced some fierce opponents. "No doubt, you'll win these Sailor Wars. White Pearl Cleansing!" A bright white light flowed from the staff Katherine was carrying and hit the opponents very hard.

"Katherine, you say you want to sleep an ageless sleep? I'll see what I can do, but you must have force fields or guards to protect you. I can't guarantee that you'll safe all the time. I'll come when Darien's twenty and wake you up. I promise. I owe you this much for helping me win the Sailor Wars," said Galaxia to Katherine.

Galaxia shook her head and thought, "Come on Galaxia. She's your best friend. Don't forget to do what you promised." Galaxia began to concentrate on Katherine and energy began to flow from Galaxia to Katherine.

***

Serena and Darien walked quietly hand in hand through a park one afternoon.

"Peace has returned to earth and the universe. Chaos is gone forever," whispered Serena softly while looking around.

"Yeah...I can't believe that he's actually gone," commented Darien. Suddenly, Darien jerked his head a bit with a confused look on his face.

"Darien, where are you?" called Katherine's voice through Darien's head, but he didn't seem to recognized it was her voice.

"Darien? Are you okay?" asked Serena worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just had a strange sensation run through me. It was like the earth was calling me to go someplace. I don't know what it was, but I heard this voice. It seemed so familiar, but I don't know why," explained Darien. Serena looked worried at Darien, but Darien just smiled a little. "Oh well, it probably wasn't anything."

"I hope so," said Serena. They continued walking for a bit. "So where to?"

"How about a movie? There's a new one out now that we haven't seen yet." Serena jumped for joy upon the suggestion and started leading Darien to his car.

***

Katherine's bright blue eyes opened slowly, and the young woman slowly sat up in her bed blinking and looking about herself. She felt around her bed.

"Fido?" asked Katherine. The little dog immediately jumped up onto the bed and licked his owner.

"Good, your memory is still intact," said Galaxia. "Here, I'll help you up." Galaxia held out her hand for Katherine to stand up.

"Thank you Galaxia. I can't believe it all worked," said Katherine.

"Don't thank me. I owed you this," responded Galaxia as she helped Katherine to her feet. Katherine took hold of her staff and started to walk.

"I think I'll be okay Galaxia. I've only been sleeping for about one thousand years," said Katherine. "How are things going?"

"Chaos is still alive. It will take more than Sailor Moon to destroy him," answered Galaxia. "I think Sailor Earth will need to do this job now."

"But, what about you?"

"I couldn't now that Chaos knows much about me after he took over my body. He almost took over me while he was inside of me. I couldn't possibly fight him. I also don't have much in the means of destroying him. Sailor Earth is the only one who can, especially if she finds the Crystal Sword of Hope and the righteous warrior to use it."

"Galaxia...."

"Trust me Katherine. You are Sailor Earth - the only one who can do this. Please. You must. Sailor Moon can't keep up with Chaos forever," explained Galaxia. "I must be going to check on my Galactic Protectors. I hope you wouldn't mind leading this sector's group of them."

"No problem."

"Good. You're the only Galactic Protector in this sector, but you can add members any time. I must be off," said Galaxia. "I'll visit you sometime." Galaxia body floated up in the air and then disappeared in a mist of golden light. Katherine stood watching the golden light fade away.

"Katherine, we should get going. Get your bag ready to go," said Fido. Katherine nodded and started packing a bag. "You caught up with everything?"

"What do you mean?" asked Katherine.

"You know all the new technologies?"

"Oh, of course. My spirit has been watching over earth and keeping up with what's going on. I think I'll be able to figure out the stuff easily after seeing it so much," answered Katherine as she packed her bag. She left the room briefly, and when she came back, she wore a nice black skirt, knee high black boots and a white shirt. She looked around her room, grabbed her coat, a leash, her staff and bag, and then left the room.

Quickly, Fido hurried to keep up and yelped, "Wait for me." Katherine turned around and closed the door to her room after the little puppy left the room. She put down her bag and knelt close to Fido. She pulled out the leash and attached it to Fido's little collar.

"Let's go, Fido," said Katherine as she rose and positioning the strap of her bag over her shoulder. The two walked down the empty hallway together.

***

Four female warriors walked down a dark hallway into a room and carried a woman's body. They said nothing except gestured to each other. They reached the end of the hall, and one of the women knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a male voice from inside. The four entered slowly and laid the body on the ground.

"We have found the perfect body for you, Chaos. She has been dead only for a day now," said one of the female warriors.

"Very well done Elemental Scouts. Now, leave so I may perform the transformation alone," answered the same voice, which came from a black spirit floating above the warriors. The four warriors swiftly left the room. The black spirit floated down close the female body.

"The perfect empty human shell," murmured the black spirit. "Chaos shall live again and shall rein the universe forever." The spirit then rose a little and entered the woman's body through the mouth.

The appearance of the body began to change. The hair grew longer turning from blond to black. The skin lightened, and the eyes opened. They quickly changed from brown to blood red. The body, now taken over by Chaos, stood up and walked over to a box. It pulled out a very dark red dress from the box and put it on.

"I am Chaos...no Chaotica - Queen Chaotica," said the body. "Nobody can defeat Chaos now!" Chaotica giggled and looked at herself in the mirror.

***

Darien whistled happily as he walked through the lobby of his apartment building. He looked outside through a window and saw the rain coming down gently. He then entered an elevator up his floor and then headed towards his apartment. As tossed his keys in his hand as she strolled down the hallway, but then he stopped.

"That feeling from earlier today," he thought as the strange sensation went through him again. He slowly walked further down the hallway and spotted a girl and puppy sitting by the door to his apartment. He approached the two carefully, and the strange sensation went through him again. The knelt down in front of them and discovered that they both were asleep.

A bag and staff lay on the floor next to the two. The girl had her coat wrapped around her legs to keep her warm, and the puppy was nestled in the girl's lap. The girl's hair and the puppy's fur were wet from walking in the rain.

"She feels so familiar - like I knew her a long time ago," thought Darien. "My sister?"

  


©2001 Hotarubi Yasuragi


	2. Vague Remembrance

Darien reached a hand out towards the girl's face, but he stopped when the little puppy awoke. The little puppy stared at Darien's hand and then at Darien. Darien smiled gently, and the puppy hopped out of the girl's lap.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Darien. He reaches a hand as if to check for a collar.

"Fido," answered the dog confidently before Darien could even touch the puppy.

"You talked?"

"Yes, I talked. I always talk to communicate - just like Luna and Artemis - your majesty Prince Darien." The little dog bowed. It rose and directed his attention to the girl sleeping. "The girl here is your sister, Princess Katherine."

"My sister?" asked Darien.

"She can probably explain it all better than me when she wakes up again," answered Fido. He wagged his tail and seemed to smile.

"Well, I guess you stay in the spare room," sighed Darien. "You will explain all of this tomorrow?"

"Of course," said the little dog. Darien opened the door to his apartment and led the little dog into the apartment. He then picked up the bag and staff and placed it inside the apartment. He came back and knelt down to pick up the girl. He gently carried her inside the apartment and placed her on a bed.

"My sister, eh?" thought Darien. "I thought I didn't have a sister. Oh well, I guess I do now. Hopefully she'll be able to explain all of this when she wakes up." He reached a hand out over her head and patted it gently. Then, the strange sensation went through him again. Suddenly, some scenes ran through his mind:

  
__

A little boy and a little girl both with black hair and blue eyes are running through a meadow. A little puppy runs ahead of them barking away towards a woman. The woman wore an elegant white dress and an elaborate crown.

"Darien. Katherine, come please. It's time for lunch," called the woman gently. The little boy and girl catch up with the puppy, and the girl picks up the puppy. The two children run to the woman.

"Mommy, Fido found a butterfly and chased it around," exclaimed the little boy.

"Then, he found a white bird and chased that instead," said the little girl. The woman simply smiled.

"Come you two. Let's go home," said the woman.

Then the scene changed to a beautiful garden filled with roses.

__

A young man and a young woman walked through the garden. The young woman had a strong resemblance to the girl he had found sitting in his hallway. The young man looked a lot like himself. The young woman picked a beautiful white rose and held it gently between her two hands.

"Katherine, I still have to teach you how to throw roses," said the young man.

"Why? I enjoy them just the way they are," replied the young woman.

"But, you need something else beside your natural powers."

"True, but then why are we having the ceremony in two days? Mother said it was something about my powers."

"Of course, but if I ever get separated from you, I will know who you are by how you throw the rose."

"Darien, Serena should mean more to you than a simple sister."

"You are my only sister. You may turn out to be my only living relative later in life," explained the young man. "Here. It's really quite easy."

  


The flashbacks ended, and Darien stood with his head placed on the girl's head. He looked at the sleeping girl confusedly. A strange white energy flowed from the girl's hands towards Darien's hand. He backed his hand away from the girl's head, and the white energy disappeared.

"What was that?" he thought. "Were those images real? Could this girl really be my sister? What was that white energy?" The questions could not seem to stop running through his mind, but he forced himself to stop. He pulled a blanket over the girl. He left the room and found the little dog curled up a heater vent. "Well, what harm could they possibly do while I'm gone." He left the apartment and locked the door.

***

Chaotica laughed a little as she looked as herself. She touched the mirror and fingered the outline of her face in the reflection. She smiled and brought her hand to her hair. She untied one of the loops and combed it out with her hands. Smiling she pulled it back up into a loop and fixed the two loops so they were even.

"I am alive and more powerful than ever," spoke Chaotica to herself. "I am pretty much Chaos, but I don't look like him. This is so wonderful. I can be a human once again!" She heard a faint knock on the door. "Who is it?" she hissed.

"The Elemental Scouts," answered a calm voice.

"Come in," Chaotica said. Four female warriors walked into the dark room lit only by a small lamp. They wore black sailor suits with colored decorations and knee high black boots. They stood calmly in the room in a row together, and then one of the members stepped forward.

"Greetings master," spoke the young woman.

"It is nice to see you as well. I am Chaotica - Queen Chaotica. I am the same as Chaos, and Chaos is the same as me. What are your names?" demanded Chaotica of the four warriors.

The same young woman stepped up as she moved some red hair from her face and spoke again: "I am Sailor Fire, the leader of the Elemental Scouts. I am also the eldest, and my weapon is the Fire Sword." Her deep brown eyes calmly stared straight into Chaotica's.

A shorter girl with very short blue hair and bright blue eyes and carrying a spear then stepped up. "I am Sailor Water, the strategist of the Elemental Scouts. I rely on my mind and my Water Spear to aid me in battle."

"I am Sailor Lightning," said another girl. "I am the second strongest in this group. I use the Lightning Sniper to fight with." She confidently walked forward exposing a very tall girl with black hair down to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes.

A more timid girl then walked up while she said, "I am Sailor Wind, the youngest here. My weapon is the Wind Whip." She ran a hand through her wavy blond hair and blinked her hazel colored eyes.

"Very well then, Elemental Scouts. I suppose you would like to start as soon as possible. You are more than welcome to start today if you wish," explained Chaotica as she sat down in a large chair.

"What do you wish us to do?" asked Sailor Fire.

"Go to Earth. No, go to Tokyo on the earth. Give yourselves Earth names, and live with these people. It will make blending in and hiding from any enemy easy. Sailor Moon is really not a threat to you, and the Sailor Scouts are nothing compared to any of you. I want you to get me the eight crystals of earth," answered Chaotica.

"Eight crystals of earth? Where do we find them?" inquired Sailor Fire.

"I actually do not know. You must find them yourself," replied Chaotica. "Now, I will give you whatever you need in order to finish the job, but you must stick to your job. You may go."

"Thank you Chaotica," spoke the four scouts as they left the room. Chaotica stood up again and walked around her room. She approached her mirror again and gazed into it. There was no one there, but in the reflection, something was behind her.

***

Fido stirred a little and suddenly awoke. He quickly skipped over to the room where Katherine lay asleep and hopped onto the bed. He lay his head next to Katherine's hands and started to lick them. Katherine moved her hand and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it was only you, Fido," said Katherine. She petted her little puppy gently. She looked around herself and noticed she was not in a familiar place.

"Don't worry Katherine. This is where Prince Darien lives. He found us in the hallway where you fell asleep," said Fido happily. "Now, you have your brother." Katherine smiled and nodded at her little dog. She continued to pet the little puppy, and then the two heard a door open and close. Footsteps wandered through the apartment, and Katherine heard some water running from the kitchen.

Katherine slowly got out of the bed and stood up. She adjusted her clothes and knelt down near her bag to pull out slippers to wear. She pulled out a pair of white house shoes and slipped her feet into them. She slowly nudged the door of the room open, and the door squeaked a little.

Darien looked towards Katherine as she stepped out of the room. He had brought home some red and white roses and had put them into a nice glass vase. Katherine walked over to the roses and reached a hand out towards a white rose. She stopped herself from completing the action and brought her hands down behind her back. Darien smiled.

"It's okay. You can take one, but they're much prettier when they've bloomed. I couldn't find any that were open tonight," said Darien. "I thought you might like them. I'm very fond of roses, especially the red ones, but I got white ones just in case."

"Thank you," whispered Katherine as she reached a hand towards a white rose bud. "They'll be beautiful when they bloom. I know it." She gently held the white rose bud between her two hands. The same white energy flowed from her hands into the rose bud, and the rose suddenly bloomed.

"That same white energy...the way she holds the white rose budjust like the images I saw when I touched her head," thought Darien as he saw the rose bud bloom. "Could the dog be telling the truth?"

"See, it's a beautiful rose. The petals are perfectly placed. It just needed a bit of coaxing for it to bloom," commented Katherine as she gently put the rose back in the vase. "They're just the roses we used to have when we were younger." Images of the garden flew through Darien's mind.

"You're the same girl in my faint memory," mumbled Darien.

"You don't remember me?" asked Katherine. "Not even your own sister?"

"No, I don't. Most of my memory has been lost over the years. When I brought you in earlier, I touched your head, and these images came to me. One was two small children, a woman and a dog running through a field. The other was two young people talking in a garden with roses," answered Darien.

"Do you know who those people were?"

"In the second scene, the young man looked just like me, and the young woman looked kind of like you. She even held a rose the same way you do."

"Then, it is time for you to know the truth. You have long awaited these memories, and now, you are ready," said Katherine as she headed back to her room. Darien followed closely behind her.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Katherine picked up an unusual staff.

"Your memory has not exactly been lost. Your memories were left behind with me. I am the only one who has the power to truly recover all your memories. You only know the part concerning Serena," explained Katherine. She held her staff toward Darien. "This is the White Pearl Staff - the center of all the power of Earth. On my fourteenth birthday, I was given this power to protect the Earth from all evil. It also carries your memories from the past that have not been recovered yet. You must vaguely remember your past so you will know that what I will show you is the truth. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but will this bring back all my memories?"

"Most of them. It will bring back what is truly important. The memories you valued over one thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium." Katherine let go of the staff, and Darien jumped to make sure it would not fall. The White Pearl Staff simply floated in the middle of the room and released beams of white light.

"Come. We shall go to your past," said Katherine as she held out a hand towards Darien. Darien took her hand, and the two disappeared into the light and seemingly into the staff itself.

  


©2001 Hotarubi Yasuragi


	3. Memories Return

Darien held tightly on Katherine's hand as they flew through passages of white light. He wasn't sure what to think and was a little confused by the events that have happened. He looked up at Katherine, who was extremely calm while flying through the passages. Suddenly, they found themselves floating above a grassy hill looking over what appeared to be a kingdom.

"What is this place?" asked Darien.

"Your home in the past," answered Katherine. She pointed to a large castle, which seemed to be made of glass. "That is the castle of earth where I have sleep since the end of the Silver Millennium. You lived there with me and our mother."

Suddenly, they heard some barking and laughter coming closer. A little girl, a little boy and a little dog came running up the hill. The little dog turned around and ran around the two children and barked a little more. The children petted the dog, and the three played on the hill.

"That dog...his name is Fido?" asked Darien.

"Correct. In fact, this little dog here is the exact same dog that you met today," answered Katherine. "Guess who those children are. You can go up very close to them because they can't see us."

Darien walked up to the two children playing in the grass and knelt right by them. They both had jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. The boy appeared to be a couple years older than the girl, but they seemed to get along very well. Darien stared at the boy for a couple moments and then he realized it.

"This boy is me when I was six," said Darien.

"And the girl?" asked Katherine.

"She must be my sister. I can't pinpoint a name right now," answered Darien.

"Darien! Katherine! Fido! Come on! Let's go back!" called a woman walking up the hill. The puppy quickly reacted and ran straight for the woman. The two children quickly followed as fast as they could.

"Katherine..." murmured Darien as he stood up. He seemed to realize what was coming back to him and smiled at Katherine. She took notice of the lady taking the children back down the hill. "Who is the lady?"

"The lady there is the mother of the two children - our mother. Her name is Mother Earth," answered Katherine.

"My mother. Why do I not remember her?"

"She died when you were seventeen and soon after I turned fourteen."

"What about my father?"

"You and I had no father."

"That is not possible," commented Darien.

"It is if you're as powerful as Mother Earth. We were the first children of earth," she said as she walked closer to her brother. "Come. There are other memories you should know." The scenery changed to the garden that Darien had seen when he had touched Katherine's head.

"This garden - I've seen it before," said Darien as he looked around.

"Yes. You have seen this many times before, but you don't remember it. You will soon," said Katherine as she led him through the garden. "There they are." She pointed to a young man and a young woman.

"Those two are the same two children - us," said Darien. He started to shake his head. "This can't be real. I'm dreaming that I have a sister because I want a sister."

"It is real Darien. All that has happened to you since you found me is true. You must believe me. If you don't, maybe you should go to Luna or Artemis." Darien walked over to the two young adults standing together.

The young man looked just like he did three years ago. He had black hair, blue eyes, a gentle voice and personality, and looked just like Darien. Darien saw the rose in the young man's hand and examined how he threw the rose. This young man was just like himself.

The young woman was similar in a lot of ways to the strange Katherine who had been found in his apartment complex. There were the beautiful blue eyes and long black hair. The face was quite similar to Katherine's.

"I would never lie to you Darien. You are my brother. You will always be my brother," said Katherine as Darien walked away from the two young adults.

"I realize that, but I'm never sure if I should believe this," said Darien.

"Then, maybe I should take you to an old friend of ours," responded Katherine. In a swift movement, the two were back in the room. "Come. You remember Helios, right?"

"Helios? The priest?" questioned Darien confusedly.

"Let's go," said Katherine as she waved her staff. The two instantly found themselves in royal dress rather than normal clothes. Katherine wore a long strapless white dress and a small silver tiara. Around her neck laid a string of white pearls. Darien found himself wearing a suit of black armor with a sword at his side.

"What..." muttered Darien.

"Come, Helios is around that way," said Katherine as she walked towards a temple. They found Helios standing at the entrance. Behind him the golden crystal was placed on a pedestal.

"Prince Darien and Princess Katherine," greeted Helios. The breeze tossed his silver hair and outfit a little. "It is so good to see you both. Your memory is returning Prince Darien. This is all real. Trust me."

"I do," replied Darien as he held Helios' hand.

"This lady is your sister, Princess Katherine. All the people here have been waiting for her return. I know that you do not remember her, but you shall with her help. She will restore your memory," said Helios as he walked about the temple.

"How do I know that this is not a dream or a lie?" asked Darien.

"Take the golden crystal in your hands. It shall tell you," responded Helios as he pointed gently at it. Darien slowly approached the pedestal and held out a hand carefully. He slowly picked up the crystal, and the crystal started to glow. Darien closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy the crystal released. He then opened his blue eyes and put the crystal back in its place.

"It is indeed the real golden crystal, and it tells me that this lady is truly my sister and has been telling me the truth," said Darien.

"Then, continue believing her. She shall help you always. She is your sister," stated Helios. He turned to Katherine and smiled. "Welcome home, Princess. We are so happy to see you again."

"Let's go, Darien," said Katherine. "Farewell Helios." She waved her staff around, and Katherine and Darien found themselves back in Darien's apartment. They were back in their normal clothes, and the staff floated between them.

"My sister," Darien murmured as he looked at Katherine.

"That is right," replied Katherine. "Now, we must continue with our lives. It is getting late. I have business I must tend to tomorrow."

"Of course. You should probably go to school."

"I took care of enrolling into Juuban High School earlier today as it is the local high school. I also took all the placement tests already. I'll be assigned my classes tomorrow," said Katherine as she yawned a little. "See you in the morning." She walked over to the spare bedroom and got ready for bed.

"Good night," said Darien as she walked away. He made himself a cup of coffee and searched his room for some extra supplies. He found a couple of unused notebooks and a package of pens. He realized he had planned to give them to Serena, but Katherine would need them. He put the notebooks and pens in a little pile and placed them on a table for Katherine.

***

Apollo quickly walked through the hallways of the empty palace on Earth. He noticed the palace had been cleaned, and there was not a speck of dust anywhere. He wandered through the hallways surprised by the shine of the marble walls and the sparkle of the glass ceilings. He approached the room designated for Princess Katherine and knocked lightly on the door.

"Katherine?" he asked. He heard no answer, so he slowly opened the door. As he swung the door fully open, he noticed that the White Pearl Staff and some room decorations were gone.

"Are you here, Katherine?" asked Apollo into the empty room. He slowly walked over to the bed and discovered that Katherine was gone. The bed was made and looked as if no one had ever slept in it. He looked around, but Katherine was no where to be found.

"She has awakened," muttered Apollo to himself. "She must be on Earth finding her brother. Wherever her brother is, I'll find her there." He quickly left the room and palace.

"I must find her and her brother. I must," thought Apollo as he stepped out of the palace. He vanished into thin air and was transported to his palace in the sun. He quickly packed things into a bag.

***

"So, where do we begin?" asked Sailor Lightning. The four Elemental Scouts stood together in a dark room. Sailor Fire handed out debit cards to each of the girls.

"First, we must go to Earth and begin our search. Chaotica said we should have Earth names. Somebody might figure out our plans if we always call each other Sailor Lightning, Sailor Wind, Sailor Water and Sailor Fire," explained Sailor Fire. "I've chosen to be called Rebecca. You guys have to choose your own names as well."

"Hmm. I'll be Valerie," said Sailor Water.

"And I'll be Isabella," blurted Sailor Wind.

"My name will be Kristine," said Sailor Lightning.

"With that settled, we should head to earth and find ourselves somewhere to stay," said Sailor Fire. "We must always refer to each other by our earth names unless in battle. Understand?" The three other girls nodded positively.

"Let's get started. We're going to need all kinds of stuff, right?" said Sailor Water.

"Right. I'll look for a place where we can all go to school. Sailor Lightning, you can look for supplies, such as furniture and food. Sailor Wind, you can choose out the clothes. Sailor Water, could you find the place for us to stay at?"

"Of course. It shouldn't be too hard," replied Sailor Water. "What's our budget?"

"Budget? What do you mean budget?" asked Sailor Wind confusedly.

"I don't think we would have one because Chaotica said she would pay for everything," said Sailor Fire.

"Good. I know who would probably end up going over the budget," commented Sailor Lightning looking at Sailor Wind.

"Hey! I choose good stuff every time you send me shopping for clothes!" exclaimed Sailor Wind.

"So, they're always so expensive!" replied Sailor Lightning.

"Why you!" cried Sailor Wind.

"Stop picking on Isabella!" commanded Sailor Fire.

"Thank you," smirked Sailor Wind.

"Now, let's get to work. Remember, use your earth names always. Never use our sailor names," explained Sailor Fire. The four girls split disappeared from the dark room.

  


©2001 Hotarubi Yasuragi


	4. Meeting Katherine

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Serena! Get up already!" ordered Luna.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Click.

"Serena! Get up!" commanded Luna again as she shook Serena.

"What? What time is it?" mumbled Serena as she opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. It said 7:30. "Oh my god! I have to get going, or I'll never make it on time! It's my first day of school as well! I can't be late on the first day!" Serena jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"That's a first, but oh well," thought Luna as Serena rushed around the room.

***

Darien got out of his bedroom and saw Katherine cooking in the small kitchen.

"Morning Darien," said Katherine as she turned over some French toast. The coffee machine had already made a pot of coffee.

"Hi Katherine. I didn't know you could cook," said Darien as he scratched his head.

"Well, you do now. Mom taught me when I was little," explained Katherine. She took down a plate and put the French toast on a plate. "I've already eaten some for myself, so go ahead and eat as much as you want." Darien looked around and noticed a used plate sitting by the sink.

"I'll take care of the dishes. You have to get to school," said Darien.

"Okay, if you want," replied Katherine as she headed to her room. Darien continued eating his breakfast, and Katherine soon returned. She wore the normal school uniform and her favorite black shoes. She had a nice black messenger black hanging on her shoulder.

"Oh, there are some notebooks and pens if you want of there," said Darien as he pointed at the pile. Katherine walked over to the pile and picked them up.

"Thanks," said Katherine as she slid them into her bag. "Well, I should go. It should take me ten minutes to walk there. See you later!"

"Have a good time! I'll come pick you up at 3:30!" called Darien as Katherine left the apartment.

"Okay!" she replied as she closed the door.

***

Serena ran out of her house and into Lita, Ami and Mina.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Serena.

"Not much," said Lita as the four started walking.

"Serena, you'll actually be on time!" exclaimed Mina teasingly.

"So, you're usually late too," replied Serena.

"It doesn't matter. You should be on time to your first day of the year at least. Anyway, I hear that there's a new student in our class," commented Ami.

"I've heard about her too. She arrived yesterday from Kyoto. She's supposed to be really smart and talented," said Lita. As the four near the high school, they see Katherine walking alone. As she turned a corner, she seemed to have a magical aura about her.

"Who's that?" asked Serena.

"I don't know. Could she be the new student?" asked Mina.

"We'll find out this morning," answered Ami.

"Hey, if you think about it long enough, doesn't she seem like someone who could be Darien's sister?" pondered Lita aloud.

"What?" screamed Serena. "Darien does not have a sister or any family! He would have told me by now if he did!"

"Whoa, I didn't say it was for sure," replied Lita.

"Yeah, she just suggested it. They do look somewhat similar. The black hair and the blue eyes are the same," explained Mina.

"We'll just have to find out by asking her," said Ami calmly.

"Okay," moaned Serena as she hung her head.

***

Katherine walked into the main office quietly and stood next to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Good morning," said the woman.

"Good morning," replied Katherine as she bowed politely. "I was told to come here as I am the new student."

"Oh right. I heard that you were coming," said the receptionist as she pulled out a folder. She took out a class schedule and examined it. She handed it to Katherine and winked. "Well, you're some of the top classes, Katherine. I know you will do well here. The principal will take you to your first class and introduce you to your new classmates."

"Thank you," said Katherine as she bowed once more. She sat down in the office waiting for the principal. A couple of minutes before class would begin the principal came out of her office.

"Katherine Meadows?" asked the principal as she looked at Katherine.

"Yes ma'am," replied Katherine nervously.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm sure you will enjoy your classes here. Apparently, you are a very bright student, and I hope the classes here meet up to your abilities," explained the principal as she motioned Katherine to follow her. "Now, what do you have first?" Katherine looked at her schedule carefully.

"It says Calculus AP," said Katherine shyly.

"And you're only in the eleventh grade? There's only one other student from your class in Calculus. Her name is Ami. I'm sure you two will get along nicely," said the principal as she led Katherine to a classroom. The principal knocked on the door, and a teacher slowly slid the door open.

"Ma'am, is this the new student?" asked the teacher.

"Yes she is. This young woman is Katherine Meadows. I was hoping she could sit with Ami as they are the only students from their grade in this class," explained the principal.

"Oh, of course. Come on in Katherine," welcomed the teacher. Katherine followed the teacher into the classroom, and the room was filled with whispers and points at her. "Everyone, this is our new student, Katherine and is in the eleventh grade."

"Hi Katherine," called the class of students. Katherine smiled a little, and the teacher motioned for Katherine to sit next to Ami.

"Hi, I'm Ami. I guess we're the only ones in our class here. I'm sure we'll have a great time in this class together," greeted Ami.

"Hi," answered Katherine. "I hope it's as interesting as I've heard. My brother says Calculus is hard but worth it."

"You have a brother?" asked Ami.

"Yeah. He's in college now, but he stays in this neighborhood to take care of me. Our parents died a long time ago," explained Katherine.

"Okay everyone. Let's begin," announced the teacher.

***

At lunchtime, Ami was invaded by Serena, Molly, Lita and Mina who were bursting with tons of questions about Katherine.

"So, what's her name?"

"What grade is she in?"

"Is she really smart like you?"

"Is she Darien's sister?"

"Hold it you guys!" announced Ami. "One question at a time. First, her name is Katherine Meadows, and she's in the eleventh grade like us. She's very smart. She's in English Seminar, which has had a history of only having seniors."

"Wow, she is really smart," said Lita.

"So, is she Darien's sister?" asked Serena impatiently.

"I don't know. I never got to ask her. She did say that her parents are dead and that her brother takes care of her. She said her brother is in college, but she never gave his name. I'm not sure if she's his brother because their last names are different," explained Ami.

"Hmm," wondered Mina aloud. She looked around and saw Katherine talking with some boys. "Ami, why don't you invite her to eat with us?" Mina helped Ami up and started to push Ami over towards Katherine's direction.

"You guys," said Ami.

"Hey, she doesn't know anyone here yet, so why not?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking with girls over being invaded by guys," chirped Serena. Ami walked over towards the group of guys who were talking with Katherine.

"Excuse me," called Ami.

"Hey Ami," said one boy. "Did you want to talk with Katherine?"

"Yes please," said Ami to the boy.

"I'll get you in there. Everyone's been asking her questions all the time when they have a chance." The boy made a path for Ami to find Katherine.

"Ami," said Katherine as she saw Ami get through the crowd. "See you all later! Ami, let's go." Katherine dragged Ami out of the crowd, and once they made it out, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, my friends and I were wondering if you'd like to eat with us," suggested Ami.

"That would be really nice," answered Katherine as she smiled. Ami led Katherine over to Serena, Molly, Lita and Mina.

"Hey guys! This is Katherine. Katherine, these girls are Serena, Molly, Lita and Mina," introduced Ami.

"You can sit next to me, Katherine. There's plenty of space," said Serena as she patted an empty spot next to her.

"Thanks," said Katherine as she sat down.

"So, were all those guys asking you out and stuff?" asked Molly trying to be polite.

"Sort of," answered Katherine quietly as she pulled out a bento box filled with rice and teriyaki chicken and a pair of chopsticks. "I hate it when guys do that."

"Why? If that ever happened, I would be totally flattered," said Lita. "Guys never ask me out."

"It's not that exciting. There are better things in life," replied Katherine.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" inquired Serena. She then admired Katherine's food and asked, "Could I try some, Katherine?"

"Serena! She doesn't even know you yet," said Ami.

"It's okay Ami," said Katherine smiling as she handed Serena a piece of chicken. "I used to a long time ago. We haven't officially broken up, but we haven't seen each other for a while. He moved away and hasn't written in a while."

"That's such a bummer. I'd just assume he's dumped you, especially since all the guys are noticing you," said Mina as she looked at the group of guys staring at Katherine.

"I couldn't do that to him. When he does write, he says that he still loves me," replied Katherine.

"Katherine, this is so good!" exclaimed Serena. "You are my newest best friend. Did you make it?" Katherine nodded positively. "Could you make some for me sometime?"

"Sure. It's not hard to make," said Katherine. "Here you can have a little more if you want."

"Let me try," said Lita. Katherine handed her a piece, and Lita popped it in her mouth. "Wow, it is really good. I guess I've found someone else fond of cooking, eh?"

"I guess," shrugged Katherine. She continued munching her meal softly and checked her watch briefly. "Oh goodness, class starts in ten minutes!" She finished up a little more to eat and started to get up.

"You have ten minutes," said Mina hoping to stop her.

"So, you saw how long it took me to get out here when class got out," answered Katherine. She grabbed her stuff and left.

"Oh, we forgot to ask her if she's related to Darien!" exclaimed Serena as Katherine left.

"It's okay. We have tomorrow, Serena," said Molly trying to comfort her friend.

"True, but I want to know," Serena replied as she finished off her lunch.

"Be patient. We've only just met her," said Ami as she put away her lunch bag. "Maybe we'll find out later." The five girls got up and headed off to class.

***

"BRRRRRING!" rang the school bell, and the students began to rush out of the building carrying their bags. Serena, Ami, Lita and Mina walked out of the main building together chatting about their classes and teachers. Ami looked and noticed a car.

"Hey, is that Darien's car?" asked Ami as she pointed at the little red sports car.

"Yeah. Why is he here?" wondered Serena aloud. She rushed towards the car looking for any sign of Darien, but she found him to no avail.

"I wonder why he isn't with his car," said Lita.

"Yeah, it does seem a bit odd. He doesn't normally pick Serena up," commented Mina. She scratched her head confusedly.

"Hey Serena!" called a familiar voice. "What's up?" Serena turned around and saw Darien and Katherine standing together. Katherine smiled at Serena as Darien adjusted Katherine's bag on his shoulder.

"It's that girl. He couldn't have," thought Serena as she looked at the two standing together. Serena's stare grew into an angry glare, and Darien smiled at Serena.

"Serena, you okay?" he asked.

"What's going on?" demanded Serena.

  


©2001 Hotarubi Yasuragi


	5. Katherine Revealed

"Darien, what is going on?" demanded Serena. She pointed at Katherine angrily. "Are you...and her going..."

"No, no, no Serena. It's not like that," interrupted Darien calmly.

"What do you mean no, no, no," replied Serena. "You're cheating on me!"

"Why would I date my sister?" inquired Darien.

"Because she's smart and beautiful and...she's your sister?"

"Yes Serena. She's my younger sister."

"I'm sorry Serena," said Katherine. "I should have told him no when he offered to pick me up, but I didn't realize that I would be going to school with you."

"No, it's okay. I was just a bit...oh well, it's all over now. Don't worry about it," said Serena smoothly.

"So, you're really Darien's sister?" asked Ami.

"That's so great," commented Lita.

"No wonder you're so much like your brother. You guys are almost like twins," exclaimed Mina.

"Yeah. I guess so. I've known him my whole life," said Katherine.

"Hey, why don't I go get Rei and then we can come to my place for dinner?" suggested Darien. "I'm sure Katherine wouldn't mind cooking tonight."

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Serena and Mina who were imagining just what Katherine might make.

"I hope she makes the wonderful teriyaki chicken she had!" wished Serena.

"Or maybe she'll make something even better," said Lita.

"Anyways, it sounds like a great idea, Darien," said Ami to get the people going.

"But, there isn't anything really left in the..." started Katherine.

"I went to the grocery store already. I hope you know how to make roast beef," interrupted Darien. "Well, I'll go pick up Rei at the temple. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll come," said Serena. "I haven't seen Rei in a while."

"Me too!" blurted Mina.

"Hop in!" said Darien as he got into his car. Serena and Mina quickly jumped into the back seat excitedly. "Katherine, I guess I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Yeah," Katherine replied. She held up her house key. "I'll be able to get in."

"Okay then! See you later!" Darien shouted as he started up the car and left.

"Well, let's go," said Katherine as she started walking. Ami and Lita looked at each other and then ran to catch up with Katherine.

***

"So, Darien, you're sure that Katherine's your sister?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I believe her," Darien answered.

"But, you're sure she's really your sister?"

"I'm sure of it. I'll ask Luna about it if you want," he offered.

"I wonder if maybe Rei might know about it," said Mina.

"Hey, that's a good idea since we're already going to be there," responded Darein. He drove to the stairs that lead up to the temple and stopped the car. "I'll meet you guys up there. I'll go park the car." Serena and Mina slid out of the little sports car and headed up the stairs as Darien drove to find parking. Serena and Mina raced up the stairs and looked around for Rei.

"Rei?" asked Serena loudly. A little man walked out and looked at Serena and Mina. It was Rei's grandfather.

"Hiya Serena and Mina!" exclaimed the little man. "How are you doing?"

"We're just fine. Is Rei home from school yet?" asked Mina.

"Yes. She's checking the fire for some more readings. She's had some interesting visions lately, but she won't let me know what's going on," he answered. "Go on. I'm sure she'll love to see you again." He pointed towards the temple, and Serena and Mina headed over to one of the buildings.

Inside, Rei had a fire going and was concentrating on the flames. All of sudden, the fire grew larger and then went out. Rei shook her again.

"Not again!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Rei. What's up?" Serena asked. Rei turned around to look at Serena and Mina.

"Oh, I've had these visions, and I'm not sure how to interpret them. The fire readings haven't helped me either," explained Rei.  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked as she and Mina sat down with Rei.

"I saw evil coming again, but then, a female warrior carrying a sword stands above the world. Then, beams of energy come from her sword, but the vision ends right before anything happens. It seemed like this warrior would end the coming evil."

"That's strange," said Mina.

"Yeah, but this female warrior is dressed like one of us, but she's not any of us. I've never seen her before, but it felt like I knew her. I don't know how to explain it," said Rei.

"Hmm, maybe we'll find out later," said Serena. "Anyway, we're going to Darien's for dinner. His sister Katherine is cooking. Want to come?"

"Wait a second, Darien has a sister?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I do," said Darien as he entered the room. He pulled off his sunglasses and sat down with the girls. "At least, I think she is. We're hoping maybe you can help us with that."

"Explain," said Rei.

"You see. This girl appeared out of nowhere claiming that she was my sister. I have full faith in her that she is most definitely my siste, but we can't be sure," he explained.

"Hmm. I'll need to meet her, but until then, there's not much we can do. We'll have to trust her word," said Rei.

"Well then, let's go. She cooking, and she is so good at it too!" exclaimed Serena as she started to leave. Rei, Mina and Darien followed her as they thought about what do about Katherine.

***

"Katherine, we're here!" called Darien as he entered his apartment with Rei, Mina and Serena. They also had picked up Luna and Artemis on the way over. Lita and Ami were sitting in the living room discussing something. The girls gathered together with Luna and Artemis.

"Hey, Rei. How's is going?" asked Ami.

"Not so bad. I'm having weird visions again. I'm hoping that I'll be able to translate them soon," said Rei.

"Hmm, we're trying to figure out Katherine. Is she really Darien's sister?" said Lita.

"We were wondering about that too," said Mina as she put Artemis down.

"Well, we've got to figure something out soon," said Serena. Katherine came in to set up the table.

"I'm almost done," she said. She looked at Rei and smiled. A strange feeling overcame Rei as she looked into Katherine's eyes. She also looked towards Luna and Artemis and winked cheerfully. Katherine left the room, and Darien joined the girls.

"Well?" he asked Rei.

"She looks just like the girl in my vision. It's as if I already know her, but I really don't. I don't know how to explain it," Rei replied.

"She is Darien's sister," said Luna. "I'm the one who should remember. She gave the power to Queen Serenity to create Artemis and me."

"Right. Katherine can never hide her identity from Luna or me. It is most definitely her," responded Artemis.

Katherine returned to the room with the food for dinner and sat down with the girls and Darien. The group chatted happily until Katherine suddenly felt something. She felt the ground with her fingers concentrating and then looked towards Darien with worried eyes. Darien nodded, and Katherine stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said as she sped off to her room. "There's something I need to take care of." She grabbed a white compact from her desk and sped out of the apartment. "See you later!"

"Where is she going?" asked Serena.

"I don't know, but it's probably something important," Darien replied.

"Oh," said Serena.

***

"White Pearl Attack!" called Sailor Earth as she aimed an attack at the Elemental Scouts. The four female warriors dodged the attack and looked right at Sailor Earth. After the bright light from the attack disappeared, the Elemental Scouts gathered together.

"What do you want, Sailor Earth?" asked Sailor Fire as she put down a man who she had been fighting.

"Stop hurting the innocent. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Is that any of your business?" replied Sailor Fire as she walked up to Sailor Earth. The three others joined up behind her.

"I'm the guardian of Earth."

"Then, why haven't we seen your for over a 1000 years?" asked Sailor Water. Sailor Earth stood still as she looked at the four Elemental Scouts.

***

The bright light from Sailor Earth's attack caught the attention of Luna and Artemis who were sitting out on the balcony at Darien's apartment.

"Could it be?" asked Artemis.

"Yes," replied Luna.

"But, should we tell them?"

"I don't know. Sailor Earth could handle this on her own."

"Still, she'd going this all by herself. She's going to need help at some point."

"We'll just have to wait."

  


©2001 Hotarubi Yasuragi


	6. First Confrontations

Chapter Six: First Confrontations

__

Last time on The Return of Chaos_: Darien explains to Serena and the other girls that Katherine is merely his long lost sister. Darien, Serena, Mina, Ami and Lita seem to doubt the truthfulness of Katherine being Darien's sister, but Luna and Artemis affirm that she is. Katherine leaves the apartment, and Sailor Earth begins to fight the Elemental Scouts without the other scouts realizing what is going on._

"So tell us, Earth, why haven't you been around lately?" asked Sailor Water.

"Yes, you must tell us what has happened for the last 1000 years," said Sailor Lightning as she grabbed Sailor Earth by the neck. Sailor Earth flipped out of Sailor Lightning's grip and landed in Sailor Wind's headlock.

"Oh, come, come, Sailor Earth," urged Sailor Wind. She reached for her weapon, but Sailor Fire stopped her.

"No, let me," Sailor Fire growled. She pulled out her beautiful Fire Sword and held it close to Sailor Earth's throat. "Now, I don't really care where you have been. What's more important is why you're here now. I don't need someone to get in my way, and I'm more than willing to destroy you right now." She held the sword's tip even closer to Sailor Earth.

"You can't destroy me Sailor Fire," said Sailor Earth. "I know you better than you think. I know you can't"

"Is that a dare?" asked Sailor Fire as she smirked. "I'm stronger than I used to be. We all are stronger than ever."

"Do you dare go against me? You should know why you can't destroy me," said Sailor Earth. Sailor Wind tightened her hold on Sailor Earth.

"Ha! You don't realize what Queen Chaotica has done for us," said Sailor Fire. "She gave us more power than you could ever give us. What you gave us is insignificant compared to her gifts. I'm tired of you, so" She held her sword up high as if to bring it down upon Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth looked up at Sailor Fire into her eyes, and Sailor Fire froze.

~§~

"I sense something evil," said Rei suddenly.

"Yeah, I feel it too," replied Mina as she got up from her place.

"Chaos?" asked Serena as she grabbed her coat.

"I don't know," replied Rei, "but it's not good."  
"Then, we should go," said Lita. The five girls nodded to each other before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Darien!" called Serena as she left.

"It's quite all right," replied Darien as he headed out to the balcony. He watched them run out of the apartment complex. "She's there."

"Sailor Earth?" asked Luna.

"Yes. She is a true warrior at heart, much stronger than me," replied Darien. "I hope they don't take her as an enemy."

~§~

Rei led the way as the five girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They heard screaming, and then it settled down.

"That way!" commanded Rei as she pointed towards an empty area in a park. The five girls ran into the open area, finding the Elemental Scouts surrounding Sailor Earth.

"You can't destroy me," whispered Sailor Earth fiercely and looked intently into Sailor Fire's eyes as if trying to convey a message.

"Those eyes - they tell the truth," said Sailor Fire confusedly as she dropped her sword behind her. "No, I won't believe what you're trying to tell me!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Lita. Sailor Fire and Sailor Lightning turned around to look at the five girls.

"Lita," hissed Serena. "Now what?"

"Yeah, stop picking on her," added Mina. "Come on." She pulled out her transformation wand. "Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!" The Elemental Scouts immediately took interest in the four inner scouts, leaving Sailor Earth alone.

"They're here," thought Sailor Earth as she watched the four scouts transform. "My fellow sailor soldiersthe ones I helped create"

"You want us to leave her alone?" asked Sailor Fire as she approached Sailor Mars.

"Yeah, why don't you?" replied Sailor Mars.

"We're much stronger than you," said Sailor Lightning. "By far, we will defeat you easily."

"No, you won't!" called Serena from behind the Inner scouts. "Moon Eternal, make-up!" In a bright light, Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"No!" thought Sailor Earth. "Now, the enemy knows their identities."  
"You are a bunch of fools," said Sailor Water. "You'll loose this battle."

"White Pearl Attack!" called Sailor Earth as she send a blast of white energy towards the Elemental Scouts, grazing each of them. "Leave them alone. This is between you and me!" The Elemental Scouts turned around to look at Sailor Earth. "Come on. You know you're stronger than them. It would be an empty defeat for you."

"No!" exclaimed Eternal Sailor Moon as she started to run towards the Elemental Scouts, but a familiar red rose landed in her tracks. "Tuxedo Mask."

"Let Sailor Earth finish them off," said Tuxedo Mask to them. "They are much stronger than you think they are."  
"But" started Eternal Sailor Moon.

"She's Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Venus.

"Yes, couldn't she be able to defeat them all at once?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Perhaps not," replied Sailor Mercury. "If we're fighting again, that means that Chaos must have returned."  
"Which means Sailor Moon isn't strong enough to defeat Chaos?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Exactly," said Tuxedo Mask. "Sailor Earth is key to survival. Let her take care of this." With that he disappeared from sight.

"Gosh, I love it when he does that," swooned Sailor Moon.

"Let's go then, Sailor Earth," said Sailor Wind confidently. "I'm ready for you."  
"We're all ready for you," added Sailor Fire as she picked up her sword.

"I am Sailor Earth, and I will stop you from all of your plans. I don't know what they are, but I don't like the sound of them," said Sailor Earth. "Chaos has come into your mind just as the others, and I am the only one who can truly stop you from hurting the innocent." Sailor Water took a swing at Sailor Earth, which Sailor Earth dodged only to find herself back in the grasp of Sailor Wind.

"Stop this!" called Sailor Moon.

"No, don't!" commanded Sailor Earth. "Run! Go! Protect yourselves! I'll be fine!" Suddenly, Sailor Jupiter grabbed Sailor Moon by the arm and pulled her away.

"No!" screamed Sailor Moon.

"This is not our fight," said Sailor Venus. "You heard Sailor Earth."

"But"

"Let's go back to Darien's apartment," said Sailor Mars. "Sailor Earth knows what she's doing."

~§~

"I will stop you and whoever you are following," said Sailor Earth. Her body surged with energy.

"I can't hold onto her!" exclaimed Sailor Wind as she let go of Sailor Earth. Immediately the soldier of Earth jumped into the air and hid in a tree.

"I can't believe her," said Sailor Lightning. "We almost had her, and everything would have been just fine."

"Talk about it," replied Sailor Fire. "We'll get her later." She and the other Elemental Scouts transformed into regular clothing and walked away from the site. "We just need to continue Chaotica's plans." The four figures disappeared from sight as they left the area. 

~§~

Katherine walked alone in the streets deep in thought. She tightly held onto her long black jacket that came down to her knees. Black boots came up right under knees, and under her jacket, she wore a short black skirt and white shirt with silver writing.  
"What would make them follow Queen Chaotica? What would cause them to go against the entire universe, the place they loved so much? Are they brainwashed? Why would Chaos do such a thing? Why would attack them? What do they have?" she thought. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder interrupting her train of thought.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to this place?" asked a familiar voice and a hand presented a small piece of paper with an address. The paper had her address written on it, and her name was written on the top in beautiful gold writing. The handwriting so familiar, and Katherine shyly looks up at the person who interrupted her.

"Can you help me?" asked the man as she grinned at her. All Katherine could do was gasp.


	7. Rekindled Love

Chapter Seven: Rekindled Love

__

Last time on The Return of Chaos_: Sailor Earth fights the Elemental Scouts, but Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts show up to try to stop the fighting. Sailor refused to let them fight for her and told them to leave. On her way home, Katherine ran into a man she seemed to know._

"Can you help me find this place?" asked the fairly tall young man of Katherine. All of a sudden, time seemed to freeze. For both of them, it was as if the whole world didn't exist anymore, as if only they were alive.

His intense blue eyes sparkled in the light from the street lamp, and the breeze tousled his beautiful blond hair. Everything about him was so familiar to her, and her every feature was the exact copy from his memory. They merely looked at each other for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. A breeze ruffled the collar of his tan colored trench coat and the bottom edge of her jacket.

"What can I say to him?" Katherine thought. "It's been so long."

"It's her," thought the young man as he tightly held his hat. "I can't believe it. It's her."

Then, he suddenly took Katherine in his arms and held her close. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes as she touched his blond hair. He picked her up a little off the ground and spun around.

"Apollo, I missed you so much," Katherine whispered.

"I know," Apollo replied as he set on her on her feet. Not knowing what to say, Katherine stepped back away from him. A slight gust forced Katherine back into Apollo's arms. It was as if Mother Earth was telling them to be together. She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They just stood there silently together in the light of the street lamp.

~§~

The other girls had left Darien's apartment, and Serena and Darien were left to themselves at last. Sitting on the couch together, Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder and curled up in his arms.

"Do you think Chaos really returned?" asked Serena.

"It was your idea."

"I know, but - I don't know."

"Trust your instincts."

"Then, he has returned. It just doesn't seem right."

"I know the feeling."

"I just don't want to think that Chaos could possibly have returned."

"Okay."

Serena cuddles closer to Darien. He tucks a hand under her chin and kisses her lightly.

"Darien?" asks Serena softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Katherine's going to be comfortable with us acting like this all the time?"

"I'm sure she will be," says Darien. "Besides, she pretty mature - unlike others."

"Can we go to a movie or something?" asks Serena.

"Why?"  
"Well, if Katherine's coming home soon, well, I think we should go out."

"Okay. Let me get my coat." Darien gets up off the couch and leaves the room. Serena puts on her sweater and looks at the roses that Darien had bought the day before. Looking through them, she notices that only one has bloomed. Darien returns and hugs Serena.

"Why has only one of them bloomed?" asks Serena.

"I'm not exactly sure why, but when she held that one, it bloomed on the spot," replies Darien. "I don't know how, but I think it was something to do with Katherine."

"Then, she must be really your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if she can make flowers bloom, she's got to have powers just like you."

"I guess so. You ready?"

"Yeah."

~§~

"I can't believe she showed up," muttered Rebecca as she polishes her Fire Sword back at the Elemental Scouts' house.

"I know. If we could just get rid of her, we could get that Crystal Sword of Hope for Queen Chaotica," said Kristine.

"True, but -" started Valerie.

"But what?" asked Isabella. "You mean that she was our creator. Shut up, Valerie. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Hey, who said I was going to say that, Isabella!"

"Because you always go back to the past."

"Not always. Take that back!"

"Quiet!" shouted Rebecca over the two. "We can't fight like this. Valerie's right that she was our creator, but then again, we are different than we were before we met Chaotica. We've got to forget that."

"Right," sneered Isabella at Valerie.

"Fine," replied Valerie. "So, now what do we do?"

"Let's go," Rebecca said as she vanishes in a blink of red light. Kristine followed her in green light. Valerie and Isabella looked at each other, shrugged and disappeared in blue and yellow light, respectively.

~§~

"So, you have returned," thought Chaotica as she watches the battle between the Elemental Scouts and Sailor Earth. "I can't believe you show your face in this place after so many years. You won't defeat me, even if you used that sword of yours. I am more powerful than that, and I'm going to find it before you do."

"Your highness," said Rebecca, who has changed into Sailor Fire. Chaotica turned around to face the four Elemental Scouts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What shall we do now?" questioned Sailor Fire.

"Find those crystals of earth that I had told you about earlier."

"But, how shall we find them?"

"Did I not tell that I do not know?" questioned Chaotica angrily. She calmed down a bit. "They are hidden in human hearts, but I don't know which ones." A small black crystal appeared in her hand. "This can help you find them." She tossed the crystal to them, and Sailor Fire caught it swiftly.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Now, go."

The Elemental Scouts hurried out of the room in a flash of light back to their apartment. They have changed back to their normal forms. Rebecca placed the crystal on a table, and the four girls sat around it.

"Well now what?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know," replied Rebecca.

"I say we save this for tomorrow," said Valerie. "It is getting late, and we should save this for when we have more time."

"You're right," replied Rebecca as she got up and headed back to her room.

"Yeah," said Kristine trying to be like Rebecca. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

~§~

"Come on," said Apollo softly. "I'll take you home." Katherine smiled a little as she reached for Apollo's hand. Quickly but gently, Apollo took Katherine's hand into his own. Their fingers interlaced with each other's, and Katherine laid her head on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo carefully let go of Katherine's much smaller hand and wrapped his arm around Katherine's shoulders. "Cold?" Katherine shook her head and relaxed a little as he placed his hat on her head. In silence, they reached Katherine's apartment complex.

"Here it is," said Katherine. The two stood facing each other, and Katherine stuffed her hands into the pockets of her long black jacket. She shrugged a little trying to stay warm with the wind picking up. She reached for the hat that he had put on her head and put it back on his head. "I guess I'll see you la—"

Suddenly, Apollo placed a hand on Katherine's cheek and brought his lips to hers. Slowly, they separated and looked at each other again.

"I'm sorry," said Apollo. "I shouldn't have done tha—"

Katherine interrupted Apollo with a kiss of her own. Then Apollo started to kiss back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She ran her hands through his blond hair and stood on her tiptoes.

"Katherine?" asked a familiar male voice. The two stopped and looked at Darien and Serena, and all four looked at each other in shock. "Who's that?"


End file.
